Por más de mil años
by purplemagicmermaid
Summary: Terry ama a Candy, Candy ama a Terry. Y es probable que pasen más de mil años y sus almas sigan conectadas. Serie de One-Shots independientes entre sí. 1. Lluvia: “Terrence Grandchester está viudo y te envió una estúpida carta diciendo que se sentía igual… En lugar de llorar por las noches podrías estar gimien…”


**CANDY Candy no me pertenece, de ser así, Candy sería feliz como una lombriz y Eliza no sería tan malvada.**

Ya ni siquiera recordaba el sonido de su voz.

Tampoco recordaba su sonrisa, ni su mirada penetrante.

No, ya no recordaba nada de él. Ni como la abrazó la última vez en aquel frío hospital en el que el destino y la cobardía hizo que se separaran. Ya no recordaba la intensidad de sus escritos, ni el coraje de sus palabras. Se había encargado de enterrar sus recuerdos en lo más profundo de su corazón, guardarlos junto a su caja de tesoros para sacarlos cuando el dolor dejara de ser tan fuerte.

Pero a pesar que los años ya cruzaban las esquinas de sus ojos no podía evitar sentirse herida, dolida e impotente. Ella ya no era la misma Candy de hace años, era alguien dolido, roto, cuya fachada de felicidad cada día era reemplazada por una de melancolía. ¡Hasta sus pacientes de vez en cuando lo notaban! Ya no podía más.

Y ahora, con los murmullos en los pasillos acerca de cómo el gran actor de Broadway vendría a presentar a Chicago su última obra aclamada de Sheakespeare, de como el noble caballero mataría de suspiros a las damas más respetables de Chicago. No había un solo día de su vida que su pensamiento no estuviera dirigido al joven actor, ni un solo momento en el que su pensamiento fuera destinado a sus tardes en Escocia.

"¡A que no adivinas quien tiene dos boletos para asistir al teatro esta noche!" Victor, un joven médico movía arrebatadamente los tickets del teatro, Candy sólo enmarcó una ceja, ¿E_ran los boletos…? Oh no, no y no._ Si Candy no soportaba tan siquiera pensar en su recuerdo, como venía Victor y le pedía que le acompañará a donde posiblemente, sus más locas fantasías en relación a la felicidad con el artista se cumplieran. Estaba en la sala de descanso cuando su acelerado compañero llegó perturbando el ambiente de la habitación "Exacto, tu noble y exquisito caballero en diamantada armadura."

"Cariño tengo turno, es imposible que pueda asistir…" _y no quiero asistir,_ no cuando el dolor aun era persistente. No cuando su deseo de verlo era palpable a kilómetros.

"Ya me encargué de eso, unos cuantos favores sin cobrar con el jefe de turnos y la jefa de enfermera… si sabes a lo que me refiero." Candy se palmeo la frente divertida, claro que Victor lograría amenazar sutilmente al Jefe de turnos con su tórrido e ilícito romance con la jefa de enfermeras. "Así que señorita, vas a aprovechar tu finísimo apellido para poder asistir a la gala como Dios manda…"

"Victor tú más que nadie sabes que mis motivos para no querer ir a esa gala." Candy le levantó la cejas indicándole el tema que antes le había confesado, Victor y ella compartían secretos, casi podía considerarlo como un hermano de otra sangre. "Y tiene nombre, apellido y una esposa."

"Una razón cobarde a decir verdad." El joven Rubio platino comenzó a rascar su barbilla, sólo quería que Candy fuera feliz. Esa rubia en un período corto de tiempo había traído felicidad a su vida de manera impresionante, y su misión era que dejara de huir de aquello que se merecía. "Terrence Grandchester está viudo y te envió una estúpida carta diciendo que se sentía igual… En lugar de llorar por las noches podrías estar gimien…"

Rápidamente su boca fue tapada con la mano de la rubia, su sonrojo era inevitable. Aún no podía entender cómo alguien podía tener tan poco pudor en esos temas. Victor era un desvergonzado al que Candy ya se había acostumbrado pero no podía evitar detenerle cada vez que tocaba esos temas.

"¡Deja de decir tremendas suciedades! Hay niños presentes" Eso último lo dijo inclinándose suavemente hacia el platino y jalando suavemente su oreja. "Te recuerdo que soy yo la que tiene que soportar tu espectáculo para mayores nivel Cabaret con tu persona especial. No traigas eso al único lugar en donde puedo estar en Paz jovencito."

"Si vas conmigo al teatro no seré el único disfrutando de los placeres carnales que la vida le otorgó al hombre para su felicidad." Candy negó resignada. No iba a ir al Teatro ni aunque la obligarán. Terrence estaba enterrado profundo, en el pequeño Jardín del apartamento que compartía con Victor y su pareja. Terrence quedó olvidado en Nueva York, en Escocia y el Londres. Sus caminos eran líneas destinadas a conectarse una única vez.

"No hay forma en la tierra que me obligues a asistir."

*

"No puedo creer que me hayas obligado a asistir." Allí estaba Candy, en una primavera de 1921, en donde la lluvia mojaba las calles de Chicago y había que los extravagantes vestidos se empaparan y los mocasines se ensuciaran. Eso no quitaba la algarabía que había en la recepción. Candy llevaba un vestido verde de Satín, demasiado revelador y diferente para la época. Pero Eliza estaba practicando con nuevos diseños y no podía negarse a utilizarlo.

"Lo siento tanto Candy, pero Victor insistió que venir a la gala lograría animarte un poco y no pude negarme." Yuri miraba animadamente a Victor, el primero, era un profesor japonés que había venido en busca del sueño americano, tímido y torpe era la única descripción que le podía dar. Ambos con trajes de gala apreciaban lo animada que estaba la recepción del teatro. "Además, no podía perderme la oportunidad de conocer al famoso actor de Broadway."

"Actor que esperemos Candy logre llevar a la cama esta noche." El joven de cabellos platinos colocó una mano en su mentón, mientras pensaba seriamente el las posibilidades que tendría con su pareja al tener el apartamento libre de Candy. Si bien, no eran tan considerados con ella, siempre ponían límites a su imaginación.

"¡Victor eres un…!"

"¿Candy, eres tú?" El sonido de una voz ronca le hizo girar sobre sus talones, un joven Rubio de mirada afable la miraba interrogante. ¿Qué hacía Candy acá? Él pensó por un momento en invitarle a la gala, pero tanto él como Archie habían llegado a la conclusión que era hacer que Candy se removerá en fango del pasado, no querían que la ilusión llegara a su rostro nuevamente.

"¡Tío abuelo William!" Candy río y se lanzó a sus brazos, ¡El buen Albert estaba acá! Claro, un evento social de tal tamaño era imposible perdérselo. A pesar de haber pasado con él el fin de semana anterior, con la excusa de pasar tiempo de calidad de tutor a pupila. "Imaginé que te encontraría acá."

"No puedo decir lo mismo pequeña, ¿Cómo es que has logrado salir de tu cueva?" la verdadera pregunta que quería formular era _¿Cómo has tenido el valor para volver a ver a Terrence una vez más?_ Victor río amablemente mientras su mano se posaba en el hombro del empresario, estaba a punto de soltar un comentario con doble sentido cuando la mirada fulminante de la pecosa casi le instaba a detenerse. No lo haría.

"Digamos que estamos intentando que Candy encuentre marido elegible y así poder pasar un momento a solas en nuestro departamento, un plan nada egoísta Albert." Albert negó riendo, conocía a Victor de años, sabía que si bien formaba parte de su plan, su fin último era lograr que Candy se divirtiera un rato. Años atrás, cuando ambos jóvenes se estaban resignado a pasar momentos a solas a hurtadillas de la sociedad, Candy les había formulado una propuesta que Victor no pudo rechazar. Si bien, la reputación de Candy caería en duda, la de ambos chicos nunca sería cuestionada. Y agradecía que la Tía Abuela no estuviera viva, pues de estarlo, se moría nuevamente.

"¡Victor eres un…! Tienes libre el apartamento los fines de semana. Lo suficiente para que puedas… ya sabes… ¡Eso!" La cara de la pecosa estaba roja, mientras con sus manos hacia círculos en el espacio indicando la acción que ambos realizaban. "Además, prometiste que si te acompañaba le bajaría intensidad a tus actividades nocturnas."

"Yo no soy el escandaloso acá, Pequeña pecosa." Un leve codazo a Yuri mientras esté se sonrojaba intensamente. La de cabello rizado solamente se limitó a gruñir mientras tapaba su rostro con las manos. No tenían remedio.

"Me alegro saber que todo sigue a la perfección y sin ningún altercado." Albert no tenía que aclarar sus palabras, hablar entre líneas con ellos se había convertido en una necesidad imperante. Candy se había convertido en su protectora a pequeña escala, pero Albert se encargaba que en una forma macro ambos no tuvieran problemas.

"Si, todo se ha manejado con tranquilidad." La mirada afable de Yuri reflejaba todo el agradecimiento por protegerles. Sabía que nada de eso sería posible sin que Candy o Albert se hubieran cruzado en su camino. "La próxima semana serán los exámenes de la pequeña Charlotte, supongo que la señorita Leagan te ha informado de ello…"

La conversación se perdió en la lejanía, mientras Candy era arrastrada por Victor silenciosamente. No le gustaba para nada eso, Victor, no era de fiar.

"¿A dónde nos dirigimos?" Candice siempre le seguía sin rechistar, pero algo en su corazón, la emoción con la que latía no le pintaba bien. Era la misma emoción que tenía cuando iba en ese tren… _Que disparates dices, Candy. ¡Simplemente estamos caminando! _Las posibilidades que te encuentres con él son mínimas además, debe de estar preparándose para la presentación.

"A una pequeña terraza que está al fondo del pasillo, quiero cortar unas flores para Yuri y quiero que me ayudes…"

"¿Quién anda allí?" Oh no. ¿Estaba con la suerte de un gato negro o qué? Su piel se erizó cuando la primera palabra fue pronunciada, claro que reconocía esa voz. Candy podría escucharla años después y su cuerpo y corazón seguirían reaccionando de la misma manera, desbocado, alocado, a mil por hora. Pero la oscuridad del pasillo los respaldaba.

"Salgamos de aquí Victor…" Musitó en un susurro, mientras jalaba de la manga del médico. Iba a huir, no, iba a enterrar su cara en el suelo para huir de los depredadores como una avestruz. Pero el ruso permanecía inmóvil, las luces del pasillo fueron encendidas lentamente. Candice no quería mirar, no quería voltear y ver al dueño de sus pensamientos aún después de tanto tiempo.

"Lo sentimos, estábamos buscando los baños y nos hemos perdido." _Mentiroso. Te va a crecer la nariz como Pinocho Victor Nikiforo-men-ti-ro-so._ Candice intento jalarlo nuevamente para su retirada campal, pero el la apresó con una mano en su cintura. "Mi compañera necesitaba el tocador pero no pudimos encontrarlo. ¿No es así cariño? "

"Esta en el primer pasillo, la segunda puerta…"

"Muchas gracias… pero… ¿No es usted acaso…? ¡Bombón, es el actor de Broadway!" Victor se las iba a pagar, ella no era una mujer vengativa pero, lo haría sufrir. Se llevó una mano a su rostro aún con su cabeza desviada hacia la pared, que a opinión de Candy, tenía unos impresos estupendos. "Me llamó Victor Nikiforouv, y ella es Candice White Andley. Admiro su obra, debo decir que Romeo y Julieta fue una de mis favoritas… "

A Terrence no le hacía falta la presentación, pero necesitaba confirmarlo. Cuando la necesidad de aire se hizo imperante al ver a la joven rubia, quiso creer por un momento que su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, que esos rizos dorados eran comunes y que, era poco probable que ella se presentará a verle. Su corazón ya se había resignado. La mirada de la chica se había posado en el suelo y le estaba privando de ver sus orbes esmeraldas. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pequeña pecosa? A pesar que millones de estaciones nos separan, mi corazón sigue reaccionando de la misma manera, de la misma forma. Perdón Candy, pero no pude ser feliz, no sin ti.

"¿Candy? ¿Eres tú?"

"Si, hola Terry." Finalmente sus miradas se entrecruzan. Candy sentía que su corazón saldría de su pecho, allí estaba, tantas veces lo soñó, tantas veces había soñado ese momento pero… No. Debía de ser fuerte, debía de dejar ir ese sentimiento. Debía de retroceder antes que su lado menos racional le saltará encima al actor. "Victor, creo que buscar el tocador será hasta después de la función, nos están esperando."

"Pero Cariño, ¿De cuando acá tenemos la oportunidad de conocer al famoso actor de Broadway?" Candice apretó el brazo de Victor. Su corazón no podía más, ya no. "Pero te haré caso… un gusto Terrence."

El camino de regreso a Candy se le hizo eterno. Sus piernas temblaban, el estaba allí, hermoso, caballero y con el aire de rebeldía que le cautivo en un primer momento. La imagen que acababa de recibir había quedado como un tatuaje en su mente, el ataviado de su vestimenta de teatro, con su cabello largo sujeto por una coleta y el aroma a lavanda que sutilmente emanaba su cuerpo.

"Victor…"

"No pidas que me disculpe, ni me regales por mi imprudencia. Porque será un cuento de nunca acabar…"

"No… escúchame." Se habían detenido en medio pasillo, cuando Candy consideró prudente, suponiendo que el caballero inglés se había regresado a los camerinos. "Lo amo, sí , lo amo y nunca tuve el valor de expresarlo en palabras porque una parte de mi tenia vergüenza de los sentimientos que experimentaba… No he dejado de pensar un solo día en él, ni mucho menos de llorar el hecho de como mi felicidad se vio afectada por una relación que no pudo completarse. ¡Me sentía sola y perdida Victor! La única persona en el mundo que mi corazón entendía como familia me fue arrebatada por no poder luchar."

"Candy… espera…" intentaba decirle que sus palabras serían escuchadas por terceras personas, pero el ímpetu con el que se expresaba le impedía fijarse en la expresión del platino.

"Cada día era difícil levantarme, y era peor cuando veía en los titulares como Terry volvía a los escenarios… si Terry regresaba, era porque su felicidad era tal que le permitía continuar haciendo lo que más quería. ¡Mientras yo me hundía en la miseria, en una máscara de felicidad y optimismo falsas!" Candy no se percató que lloraba hasta que las lágrimas empaparon sus mejillas y su cuello. "Agradezco todo tu apoyo, y tu deseo de que alcance la felicidad pero… no de esta forma. Terry ya es feliz, soy un capitulo cerrado y apuesto que me recuerda con nostalgia, pero ya no me ama. Y debo dejarlo ir…"

Victor solamente la abrazó, la entendía. ¿Cuántas noches no había llorado él lamentándose no poder estar como quería con Yuri? Pero si creía que iba a enviar por la borda el plan que por meses muchas personas habían intentado concretar estaba equivocada. Y para muestra un botón, pues la sombra que estaba tras el pilar se retiraba silenciosamente, sombra que segundos atrás había sido testigo de la confesión de la rubia.

*

Había huido, que le perdonara Victor y Yuri pero no podría dejarles el apartamento esta noche. ¿Desde cuando su alegría se había convertido en ese temor, tristeza y depresión incontenidas? ¿Por qué no podía levantarse y agradecerle a la vida estar viva, y disfrutar lo que esta le ofrecía? Al menos se alegraba de poder reflejar esa actitud optimista faltante en el hospital.

La lluvia caía a torrenciales, y estaba preocupada pues ninguno de los dos había regresado del teatro, y era pasada la media noche. ¿Y si les había pasado algo? ¿Y si alguien les había descubierto…? Se sentía como toda una madre preocupada por sus cachorros, pero Victor y Yuri eran muy valiosos para ella, eran lo más cercano que tenía a una familia.

Un toque en la puerta distrajo sus pensamientos, ¡Al fin, estos tortolos ya verán! Si creen que por un momento el venir a altas horas de la noche cuando me prometieron volver directamente después de la cena están equivocados. ¡Una con el Jesús en la boca! Dispuesta a soltar su discurso, abrió la puerta tomando una bocanada de aire.

"¡Si creen que por un momento…" pero la imagen al otro lado de la puerta no era la que esperaba. Estaba Terrence empapado, con la ropa desordenada. _Terrence empapado con la ropa desordenada… ¡Terrence empapado!! ¿Terry?! _"¡Oh por Dios Terry!"

"Hola, Mona Pecas…" Candy se quedó inmóvil, ¿Qué Hacia Terrence a altas horas de la noche en su recibidor y empapado hasta la médula? Al parecer las viejas costumbres de interrumpir a media noche en su morada nunca se perdían. "¿Tus modales han empeorado con el tiempo o es que los hábitos de la selva se te han pegado?"

"¿Ah?"

"Me estoy congelando, Candy." Esto hizo reaccionar a Candy mientras hacía espacio para que el actor pasara, que alguien le pellizcara, cerrando la puerta, Apresuradamente se dirigió a buscar las toallas que hace unos instantes había visto en su sala.

"Lo siento, déjame… estoy segura que las acabo de ver… ¡Ajá! Toma, secate el exceso. Estoy segura que Victor tiene alguna ropa que te pueda servir…"

"Candy…"

"Sino tengo todavía la bata que me dio tu madre, es un poco femenina pero la puedes utilizar…." Candy seguía revoloteando por toda la sala, moviendo y buscando cosas. Los nervios le dominaban.

"Candy." El duque le miraba divertido, su tarzan pecoso no tenía nada que envidiarle a las papalotas que revoloteaban, tenía la energía suficiente para construir un castillo y derribar lo ella misma. Casi se tropezaba con uno de los zapatos de sus compañeros de apartamento y apostaba que al andar descalza su dedo pequeño sufriría un percance.

"Encenderé la fogata para que puedas regresar a tu temperatura corporal normal, una hipotermia no te sentaría nada bien…" Candy corría a buscar la leña, Victor la había dejado en un lugar el cual Candy no recordaba. ¿Había dicho alacena o armario? ¿O era el pequeño ático el que…?

"¡Candy!" El grito del joven actor le hizo parar su ajetreo. Sus ojos azules le miraban, pero le era imposible descifrar su mirada… no imposible, pero prefería no imaginarse cosas que su corazón no estaba dispuesto a soportar. Esa mirada era igual a la que puso en Escocia, antes de besara por primera vez. Candy exhalo todo el aire contenido y río.

"Lo siento… yo… realmente no te esperaba. ¿Qué haces acá?"

"Intentaba explicarte… los dos tortolitos se fueron a la cabaña de Albert y creo que pasarán allí todo el fin de semana. Los hoteles están abarrotados y Albert sugirió este apartamento ya que tus compañeros estarían en el quinto cielo." La alarma se instaló en Candy. ¿Qué tanto sabía Terry…? ¿Era tan obvia la relación entre ambos? De ser así, era alarmante, todo lo precavidos que habían intentado ser, todas las precauciones que habían tomado, todos los riesgos.

"Lamento no haber traído ropa, pero volver al hotel era un suicidio."

"No yo… ¿Cómo sabes de Victor y Yuri?"

"Conozco a Yuri." Su escueta respuesta le hizo dudar un poco, pero no desconfiaba del rebelde, sabía que su corazón era noble y nunca haría nada para dañar la felicidad de otros. Había madurado en los años que pudo compartir con él y esperaba que ese crecimiento se mantuviera. Pero no podía evitar sentirse precavida. "Era mi profesor en Nueva York, bajo su tutorial terminé mis estudios."

"Oh, supongo que fue cuando se estaba graduando… Yuri es un poco mayor pero no tanto." Lo decía más para si misma que para él, no era buena en matemáticas pero sabía que no se llevaban tanto de edad. "Creo que ahora puedo respirar."

Candy miró a su invitado, estaba empapado de pies a cabeza y si no conseguía un cambio de ropa, moriría bajo las manos de una enfermera. ¡La enfermera atolondrada que no pudo mantener con vida al actor más prometedor de Broadway! Corrió a la habitación de los chicos, estaba segura que Victor tenía pijamas hasta para regalar, le iba a quedar debiendo a Terrence la ropa interior pero con la ropa de dormir bastaba.

"¡Estoy segura que Victor tiene una pijama que puede quedarte, déjame buscarla." La rubia gritaba desde la habitación, pobres de sus vecinos. De por sí, le enviaban miradas desdeñosas pensando que era ella la de las actividades nocturnas. Su reputación en Chicago estaba por los suelos, pero poco le importaba.

"Pecosa, no es necesario."

"Estas mojado hasta la Médula Terrence, y apuesto que si te enfermas todo el elenco se volverá loco. ¡Es la gira más importante de tu carrera! No te puedes enfermar con un resfriado de primavera." Se subió en una silla para abrir los cajones que estaban en la parte superior, de puntitas y con el tacto revolvía los cajones hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. "Ten, puedes usar el baño, es la puerta que está cerca de la cocina."

"Es más probable que muera porque una enfermera atolondrada caiga sobre mí, que por una…" Candy se había dado la vuelta para reclamarle, cuando el equilibrio de la silla fallo. Cayendo sobre el actor quien en rápida reacción la atrapó. Pero con el impulso de la caída los terminó botando a ambos. "Ves, no llevamos ni cinco minutos y mi presagiada muerte ya esta tocando la puerta."

"¡Terry!"

"El peso de un mastodonte no es nada a comparación tuyo, ¿qué has estado comiendo estos años? ¿Rocas?"

"No estás siendo nada caballero Terrence." Candy se levantó, apresuradamente, al darse cuenta del contacto cercano con Terry. Su cuerpo temblaba, reaccionaba al toque como si fuera ayer el último día que lo vio, como si esos siete años de separación no fueran nada. El cuerpo de Terry había cambiado, en nada se asemejaba a ese chiquillo caprichoso que el San Pablo recibía cada año.

"Nunca lo he sido, y nunca lo seré."

"No esperaba menos de ti, a decir verdad." La nostalgia la embargo, ese era él, al que aún tenía tatuado en su corazón y en su mente. ¿Qué era una estúpida enamorada? Sí, lo era. Y lo que era aún peor, aferrada a un amor que no podía ser.

**_Continuará..._****Hola! Si has llegado hasta acá, muchas gracias por leer mis locuras.****Este es un proyecto que ha surgido de mi incapacidad de hacer fics largos, así que serán un conjunto de One-Shots, Two shots e historias similares. En situaciones que mi mente insatisfecha del final ha formado. Y sobre la pareja que shipeaba antes de saber lo que era shippear.****Esta tendrá dos partes, pero no sé en qué momento se publicara la siguiente.****Tome prestado nombres de Victor y Yuri porque los amo, me encantan y desde hace años no sentía una emoción de ese tipo por una pareja. (Si no han visto Yuri On Ice, deberían, es hermoso.)****Bueno, solamente.****Si les ha gustado, pueden dejarmelo saber en los comentarios. Nos leemos pronto. **


End file.
